Mirror
by restlessheart94
Summary: Da war immer eine Sache, die England an Amerika gestört hat. Wenn er nur sagen könnte...was genau es ist? (Teil 3 der 120-Oneshots-Challenge)


MIRROR

Es störte England.

Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, was es wirklich war. Aber es regte ihn so furchtbar auf. Er konnte kein Gespräch mit Amerika führen, ohne, dass er beinahe daran beinahe verzweifelte.

Er konnte kaum neben der jüngeren Nation sitzen, ohne, dass es ihn seine Geduld kostete – aber beim besten Willen konnte er keinen Finger darauf legen, was ihn so reizte.

Es war nicht das Problem, dass er sich wunderte, wie sehr Amerikas Gegenwart ihn störte.

Es gab genügend Gründe seinen ehemaligen Schützling nicht zu mögen.

Er war laut. Er kannte keinerlei Manieren. Seine Sprache machte keinen Sinn – wie konnte er Dinge sagen wie „I could care less" anstelle von „I couldn't care less". Inzwischen war Amerika erwachsen, konnte aber die einfachsten Wörter wie „Colour", Honour", „Theatre" oder „Snowplough" nicht richtig schreiben.

Diese grässliche Haarlocke, die wider jede Vernunft von seinem Kopf abstand, missfiel England. Ihm missfiel auch das grässliche, laute Lachen. Er mochte nicht, wie sich Amerika in die Erziehung von Peter einmischte.

Aber all das war es nicht, was ihm immer, wenn er Amerika traf wünschen ließ, ihm wäre schnell genug eine Ausrede eingefallen, um diesem Treffen zu entgehen.

Und heute war es nicht anders. Heute saß er wieder hier und versuchte festzustellen, was ihm am jungen Amerika sosehr störte.

Er saß direkt neben Amerika und beobachtete, wie er fuchtelte und lachte und auf einer Powerpoint-Präsentation erklärte, warum sie ihm alle würden helfen müssen.

„…hahaha! Und dann werden wir alle zusammen einen Helden erschaffen, der diese Welt vor dem Untergang retten kann! Klar? Fragen? Ideen? Widerspruch ist nicht erlaubt!" Erklärte Amerika gerade aufgeregt und England verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Dürfte man sich erkündigen, wer dir erlaubt hat, uns diesen Schwachsinn hier überhaupt vorzustellen?" Fragte England gelangweilt und Amerika fuhr herum.

„Haha! Gute Frage, dude. Mein Boss meinte, ich soll machen was ich will – während er mich innerhalb der nächsten paar Stunden vor dem kompletten Bankrott rettet." Amerika lachte wieder schrill auf. „Aber wenn interessiert das – immerhin bin ich der Held. Da sind mir doch diese kleinen roten Ziffern egal…wo war ich jetzt? Ach ja! GeoMan kann dann den Meteoriten sprengen und…"

England hörte nicht weiter zu und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Tagungsprogramm. Nirgendwo hatte es etwas von einem Meteoriten erwähnt und England konnte Amerikas Vortrag nicht mehr folgen, und versuchte es auch nicht.

Er sah sich im Kreis der G8 Nationen um. Frankreich hatte die Beine überkreuzt und spielte mit einer seiner langen Haarsträhnen, die ihm in sein Gesicht hing. Er würde auf jeden Fall gegen Amerika stimmen, das war keine Frage. Damit gäbe es schon ein 1:1, wenn die Abstimmung kam. Gleichstand.

Daneben saß Japan, der sich mit einem Kugelschreiber Notizen zu Amerikas Vortrag in einen kleinen Block zu machen schien. Vielleicht malte er auch wieder Manga und versuchte es höflicherweise zu verbergen. Er würde Amerika um jeden Preis zustimmen, das hieße, Amerika wäre wieder im Vorteil. 2:1

Der dritte in der Runde war Russland. Sein glasiges Lächeln verriet nichts über das was er dachte, und England wollte es auch nicht wissen, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Aber er konnte darauf zählen, dass er gegen Amerika stimmte, um ihm zu trotzen. Etwas, dass ihm scheinbar ein großes, beinahe kindisches Bedürfnis war. 2:2

Das hieße, bis hierhin wäre Amerika überstimmt, wenn England sich Russland und Frankreich anschließen würde. Allein, um die Präsentation zu beenden, wäre es das Opfer wert Frankreich zuzustimmen. 2:4

Es verblieben noch Italien und Deutschland. Italien faltete das Tagungsprogramm zu einem der Origami die Japan ihm einst gezeigt hatte und Deutschland ignorierte ihn dabei mit einem äußerst ungehaltenen Gesichtsausdruck und beobachtete Amerika mit versteinerter Miene.

England wünschte, er wüsste, wofür Deutschland stimmen würde, denn wofür auch immer er seine Hand heben würde, würde auch Italien stimmen. Oder Italien würde für Pasta stimmen. England spielte tatsächlich einen Augenblick dafür, selbst für Scones zu stimmen. Aber das würde sicherlich wieder zu einem Streit über seine international missverstandene Küche führen, erinnerte er sich bitter. Als hätte der Froschfresser und der Yankee wirklich schon einmal in einen herzhaften Scone gebissen!

Für einen Augenblick überlegte England, ob er vielleicht jemanden übersehen hatte, der hier am Tisch saß…er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie acht sein sollten…und für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl, ein Mann mit einem Eisbär auf dem Schoß würde rechts neben ihm setzen aber…Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das musste er sich eingebildet haben.

Einerseits war er immer gegen Amerikas unzusammenhängende Pläne. Andererseits liebte er es Frankreich zu sabotieren und könnte schon allein deswegen für Amerika stimmen.

England wandte sich wieder Amerika zu, der wild gestikulierte und scheinbar gerade an seinen Fingern die Vorteile seines Plans aufzählte.

Vielleicht war es diese kindliche Naivität, mit der er immer noch zu glauben schien, dass diese Konferenzen irgendeine Bedeutung hatten, die England sosehr störte? Diese Unfähigkeit zu begreifen, dass das hier nicht mehr war als ein Spiel um Intrigen und Sympathien?

Nein.

Das war es nicht, was er ihn so störte an Amerika. Italien war auch ein wenig naiv, und England konnte nicht wirklich behaupten, dass die verträumte Mittelmeernation ihn so sehr störte wie…der Yankee, der gerade aufgeregt mit den Handen vor einem Kuchendiagramm hin- und hersprang und mit einem Laserpointer diese und jene Aspekte herauspickte.

Amerikas Naivität war es wirklich nicht…oder…?

Er war doch sogar selbst einmal so naiv gewesen, als sie sich zum ersten Mal mit den anderen Nationen an einen runden Tisch gesetzt hatte, um Lösungen zu finden – bei den Wiener Kongressen. Damals hatte er selbst geglaubt, dass solche Treffen einen Sinn hatten und eine schnelle Problemlösung garantierten statt einen langen Krieg.

Er war selbst jung und naiv gewesen…dass konnte er Amerika kaum verübeln.

Oder…doch?

Erschrocken sah England Amerika an.

Das war es!

Das war es, was ihn die ganze Zeit an der jungen Nation gestört hatte!

Amerika war…wie er. Vor so vielen Jahrhunderten…war er nicht anders gewesen…England war seinem Stiefbruder so unglaublich ähnlich gewesen, dass es ihm heute unangenehm war.

Dieser unbändige Idealismus.

Dieses Streben nach Erfolg, Macht und Perfektion.

Auch diese Abneigung gegen den Froschfresser. – Er warf Frankreich einen ärgerlichen Blick zu, den der mit einem Zwinkern erwiderte.

Nun. Er würde niemals abstreiten, dass es jemanden auf dieser Welt gab, den er mehr verabscheute als den Yankee.

Aber jetzt fiel es ihm wie Schuppen vor den Augen. Amerika unterschied sich kaum von ihm in seinen jungen Jahren.

Amerika war so voller Kraft und Ausdauer, wie er es damals war in den großen Zeiten von Elizabeth I. nachdem er die spanische Armada besiegt hatte.

Er sah sich selbst als Held, der all diesen Menschen half. Das gleiche hatte auch England gedacht, bevor er endlich verstanden hatte, dass all die Völker in den Kolonien seine Hilfe nicht wollten oder brauchten und er alles schlimmer für sie machte. Wie Amerika, wenn er seinen Bossen half ständig neue Quellen für billiges Öl zu finden und für sich zu sichern.

Ja, Amerika war wie er.

Es war, als würde er in einen Spiegel blicken, der ihn so viele Jahre zurückwarf.

Amerika war sein jüngeres Ich und das störte England.

Er konnte nur beileibe nicht sagen, ob es ihn störte, weil er sich verändert hatte und Amerika diese Reife noch nicht erreicht hatte – oder weil er sich manchmal wünschte, selbst noch so jung und unbeschwert zu sein wie Amerika. Wieder als Pirat die Meere zu befahren, anstatt in trockenen Konferenzen zu sitzen.

„Kopf hoch, Arthur." Zwitscherte eine helle Stimme und England drehte sich um. Auf seiner Schulter saß…

„Flying Mint Bunny!" Er streichelte dem kleinen Geschöpf den Kopf und der fliegende Hase schlug vor Freude noch schneller mit den Flügeln, bevor er einmal um Englands Kopf flog und sich dann in den blonden Haaren niederließ. Freudestrahlend beobachtete England, wie der kleine Hase begann, mit seinen Pfoten in Englands Haaren zu spielen. …es gab wichtigere Dinge im Leben, als diesen Yankee, erinnerte er sich. Er merkte ihn nicht, dass ihn plötzlich alle im Raum ansahen, als wäre er verrückt geworden. …Worüber hatte er sich hier eigentlich Gedanken gemacht? Er hatte eine Sache, die der Yankee nie haben würde!

Seine magischen Freunde…

* * *

Zugegeben, eigentlich sollte das der Oneshot für das Stichwort „Annoyance" werden (merkt man natürlich auch) – aber ich wollte schon immer mal eine fic mit Englands magischen Freunden schreiben^^


End file.
